


“Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my Leg?”

by Vivredeseaux



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depression, Newt as a Greenie, Other, Pre-The Death Cure, Pre-The Maze Runner, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivredeseaux/pseuds/Vivredeseaux
Summary: I’m taking a Deleted Scene from “The Death Cure”, about how Newt explained to Thomas that he attempted to commit suicide in the Maze, and turning it into something a bit more... emotional.





	“Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my Leg?”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! This could trigger a few readers. If Suicide is one of your triggers, I don’t recommend reading this. It also features some information from a Deleted Scene in “The Maze Runner: The Death Cure.”

At first, it was black. Nothing but darkness, and the sound of machinery. Then it was blue, and the noises got louder. He was going up, faster and faster.

He felt sick.

Who even was he? There was nothing he could remember.

Not even his own name.

Then it was red. And that red came closer, and closer, until he realized that he was going to crash into the ceiling above him.

He yelled, covering his head as his body slammed back down on the ground.

The only noise now was his own breath, coming out sharp and fast. It was black again.

Then there was light.

Carefully, he unwrapped his hands and stared up, squinting at the bright white of day.

There were faces. Several boys, all smiling at him. All except one, who didn’t look happy to be there.

The biggest one - big as in heavy built, strong - pulled back the cage doors, and held out his hand.

“Welcome to the Glade, Greenie.”

He said. Hesitantly, the boy took his hand, and came out of the cage. That’s when he looked around.

Walls. There were walls everywhere. It was a small square patch of grass that they were standing on, compared to these massive stones.

“Where the bloody hell am I...”

He whispered breathily. The muscular boy behind that had helped him up earlier pat his shoulder, smiling in a grim way.

“You’re in the Maze.”

~

He’d been taken to a circular hut, that stood in one of the four corners of the glade. There were three other people there: two dark skinned boys with similar build, and a shorter boy with black thick hair that went up like a river.

All of them had their arms crossed. One of the darker skinned boys - the older looking one - approached him.

“Hey there Greenie, I’m Alby. It’s nice to meet you.”

He held out his hand, offering his kindness. The boy took it, and shook it firmly.

“Uhm... you called it a Maze. Where exactly are we?”

He asked.

They all looked at each other, then to Alby. He patted the Greenie’s shoulder, and looked towards the door.

“Why don’t we go for a walk... I’ll explain things while we’re out.”

~

Each month, a huge supply of livestock and supplies were carried up in a box, which contained a newcomer along with the rest. The newcomers were called “greenies”, and once they were on their feet, they were given the tour by Alby, who was their leader.

The others were Minho, Gally, and Fry Pan. Alby said that his own name would come back to him eventually.

He said that whoever put them here - in the glade - didn’t quite want them to escape. He said that the Maze was an ever changing labyrinth, and that it was best to stay in the glade. Anyone who gets stuck in there at night is as good as dead.

He explained that there were monsters called grievers, and while no one has seen one and lived to tell about it, they do in fact exist. You can hear their nasty screams at night.

He says that they all do their part, and that the runners - Minho and a gang of others - do all the Maze exploring.

They were all trapped, with no way out.

Later that night, the boy lay on his swing, staring up at the bamboo ceiling.

It wasn’t the fact that he couldn’t remember anything that bothered him.

It was the fact that he felt hollow, and empty, and knew that someone had stolen his memories on purpose that did.

He grit his teeth, feeling like a small grain of sand on a beach, the waves dragging him towards the endless sea.

His heart was beating widely.

He did not want to be trapped. He did not want to feel like he was worthless. He did not want to know that there was nothing he could do to escape.

He started to tear up. He couldn’t even remember his own damn name.

And that was pathetic.

He looked out towards the walls of the Maze, listening to it shift and click into place. Then he had an idea.

They had three rules.  
1\. Do your part  
2\. Don’t hurt another glader  
3\. Never try to go beyond the walls.

That was all there was, in the way of a law. And he planned to break at least one.

Well, he didn’t really plan. He just knew what had to be done.

~

The pale light of the rising sun was shining on the boy’s back, as he stared at the opening walls of the labyrinth. His time was now, before anyone noticed.

He got a running start, finding himself at the front of the towering stones quite fast. It was much more intimidating in up close.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to have second thoughts. Instead, he plunged into it, feet flying.

He ran for some time, weaving in and out of the walls, until he found what he was looking for. A tall stone, ivy going all the way to the top.

He began his climb.

The boy had to admit, he hardly had any muscles. He felt the burn badly, as he gripped the vines of the green plant. He was barely even halfway up.

Another few pushes, and he could just taste the top. His heart was beating fast, like the night before. He assumed it was fear.

Fear was all he felt. He was made of pure fear and adrenaline.

Then, his fingers found the top, and he heaved the last push that got him up. The wind was blowing through his dusty hair, and he could taste nothing by dry air.

He leaned over the edge, looking at how far down he’d be traveling.

It made him a little dizzy, and his heart ticked faster.

It was time.

The boy closed his eyes, and stepped towards the edge, inhaling deeply.

This was all there is. He may have had a life before the glade, but whoever he was is gone now. He couldn’t wrap his head around that.

His foot never found more ledge, and he dropped off, plummeting towards the ground.

That’s when he got tangled in the ivy.

“Shit! Ouch!”

He cried, and it caught him. He was still falling though, so it stopped him violently. He heard a large snapping noise, and a hot flaming sensation flashed through his leg.

He screamed.

The vines that had caught him broke away, and he fell again. It wasn’t far, so his back hit the pavement hard and the breath was knocked out of him.

He lay there, his leg on fire, his head pounding, and his eyes trained on the sky.

He felt more like death then anything.

Maybe, he thought, this is it.

He was there for a while, and so he shut his eyes.

Later, something picked him up. He hoped it was a griever, or his soul leaving his body.

But no, it was Minho. He opened his eyes, groaning painfully, while Minho was carrying him back in the direction of the glade.

“No, I wasn’t- Ah! I wasn’t supposed to live...”

He whispered. Minho shook his head.

“You’ve got some balls, Greenie. But stick around for a while. You might like it, despite the thought of being trapped.”

Newt.

_Newt._

_“My name is Newt.”_

And his new life began.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cancelling my Bakudeku Fanfiction :( it’s extremely hard for me to keep focus on these two characters, and there are other projects I’m more eager to write at the moment. My apologies!! I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
